I Never Want to Hear You Say GoodBye
by Inu-Twins
Summary: EDITED! Kagome has seen that Sesshomaru has a lover. Since she is no longer needed, she decides to leave. But, does a certian taiyoukai have another plan?


**Kit: **The editing is going fast, but not as fast as I want! This one-shot has been edited! YAY!

**Wiz: **That means two more to complete!

* * *

I Never Want To Hear You Say Good-bye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha!

* * *

Kagome sat on the log as she watched Sesshomaru. He had just got there. She had told him she needed to talk to him. Kagome knew how much he liked Kikyo. They had hit it off right away. 

"Sesshomaru I came to say good-bye," Kagome said as she smiled up at him.

"Good-bye? Why," Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at the small Miko.

"It is time for me to leave Sesshomaru. You have Kikyo now. Everyone knows you two are going to mate."

Sesshomaru lifted his brow at this statement. He had heard no such thing. He and Kikyo were allies. There was nothing sexual in that relationship.

Kagome watched the expression on his face. Kikyo was a full demon. Sesshomaru needed a full blooded heir. That was something she could not give him. She needed to leave. She didn't want to be hurt again after InuYasha had died in the battle against Naraku.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her with his golden eyes.

"You have Kikyo now. Sesshomaru I am leaving because you don't needed me around anymore. Kikyo loves Rin, and Rin loves her back. Kikyo will make you a perfect mate," Kagome said as she held back tears. This hurt, but not as much as losing InuYasha.

"What if this Sesshomaru does not want to mate with her?"

"Why wouldn't you? You two love each other."

Kagome at this moment could not hold the tears in anymore. She quickly stood. She had to leave soon or she wouldn't be able to. "I am sorry Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she backed away," I…I have…I have to go ok. I can't stay here anymore."

Sesshomaru watched her as she started to cry. The only thing that ran through her mind was 'What was going on.' He watched as she turned and started to run into the forest. Then the truth hit him. She was leaving him to be with Kikyo.

He felt his inu youkai howl with rage at her trying to choose for him. His youkai had chosen her long ago. He quickly jumped into the forest chasing the smell of salt and sakura.

Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the well. She kept chanting in her head 'Don't look back. Keep running. Don't look back'.

She was almost to the well when an arm grabbed her. She was pulled back into a muscular chest. Strong arms wrapped around her. They were crushing her into the chest behind her.

Sesshomaru rested his chin on her head. That was close. If she had jumped, he would lose her for ever. He wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Are you stupid or something," Sesshomaru asked as he loosened his hold, but didn't let her go.

"I am not stupid," Kagome ground out.

"Then why did you run away like that?"

"I…can't… I can't stay Sesshomaru," Kagome choked out through her tears.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled her close again. He felt as if he let his guard down for a minute she would disappear for ever.

Kagome just shook her head. This was more difficult than she had ever expected. Sesshomaru just didn't understand. She couldn't stay here and watch him anymore. She had made him open his heart.

"Sesshomaru I just can't," Kagome said as good as she could through sniffs," I helped you open your heart. Kikyo loves you. I know you love her too. You just have to let me go Sesshomaru. You can't hang on to me forever."

"Kikyo does not hold my heart," Sesshomaru said as he pulled her even closer.

"What!" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Do not pretend to be deaf Miko," Sesshomaru said as he snuggled into her hair.

"Then who do you love," she asked as she tried to fight the feelings Sesshomaru arose.

"She is more beautiful than any demoness I have ever seen. She has silky black hair. She has body that would make a goddess jealous, and her eyes…. Her eyes are like the entrancing ocean," Sesshomaru said as he snuggled even further into Kagome's hair.

"Does Kikyo know," Kagome asked. She didn't want her friend to be upset when she left.

"Yes. She is the one who gave me the blessings to mate her today," Sesshomaru said as he tried to turn Kagome around.

Kagome obliged. She turned to face Sesshomaru. She gave him a watery smile. Her eyes even light up at hearing that Kikyo liked her. If Kikyo approved, then she did as well.

"I am glad you have found someone to love you Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. She was everything that he wanted. She had made him come out of his ice shell and see the true world. She was kind and gentle. No one could ever compete with her.

He could no longer hold back his youkai. He soon found himself kissing Kagome, and he didn't try to stop his youkai. They finally had what they had wanted for so long. Tonight would be a day to remember.

The sun had started to set when they had been running through the forest. Now, the moon shined above them. It was a full moon at that. Its beauty shined over the forest watching the two from above as the taiyoukai finally confessed his feelings.

"Kagome you are the one," Sesshomaru said as he broke the kiss to allow her to breath," You are the one I love. The one that made me find my heart. Don't leave me."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as a single tear ran down his cheek. She watched as the moon light was caught in it. It shined like a jewel. She reached up to touch it.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as it made contact to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. Kagome slowly stroked his strips on his cheek. She couldn't help the smile as she heard the purr that came from the Inu-youkai.

"Sesshomaru how can an Inu-youkai purr," Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he gave her a small glare. Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru's glare deepened. She soon shook her head.

"So you will stay with me," Sesshomaru asked as his eyes softened.

Kagome got an evil gleam in her eyes as she answered, "Oh, I don't know. I mean… what is there here for me."

Sesshomaru saw that evil gleam and smirked. Two could play at this game. "You no this Sesshomaru can forbid you from leaving," Sesshomaru said as he picked her up.

"Hey, I was just joking," Kagome said as she tried to find away out of his arms.

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to cross his face as he summoned his youkai cloud. He was ready to take her back to his chamber. Knowing him, they would be in his chambers until tomorrow after noon, or made until tomorrow night.


End file.
